


Stay With Me (Until I Fall Asleep)

by cagelourry



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), Midnight Memories - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boyband, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hurt Harry, Hurt Harry Styles, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Sad Ending, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Songfic, Their Love Is So, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, harry - Freeform, im still sorry, kiss it all better by he is we, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, louis tomlinson and harry styles - Freeform, lourry, lourry stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagelourry/pseuds/cagelourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a prompt for this a while ago and decided to use it for a writing contest at my school.</p><p>this song is not mine, I do not take credit for it or the characters, only the conflict/plot is mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me (Until I Fall Asleep)

“Lou, please,” Harry panted through the phone. “Lou, please. He’s coming.” Louis was tugging on his TOMS and at the door before Harry finished his sentence.

“Where are you, love?” Louis asks, voice an octave higher than usual, trying desperately (and failing) to keep the distress from his voice; but neither made any comment when his voice broke at the end. It was hardly discernable over Harry’s hysterical sobs anyway. 

“Y’know that alley by Tesco’s, the street over from our flat?”Throwing the door open, Louis all but fell down the stairs, Harry still crying in his ear. 

Louis never ran so fast in his life.  
\--

He sits in his cell, falling back onto his bed. Sighing, he closes his eyes and covers his face with trembling hands. The memories of that night cloud his thoughts just as they have every night since. Waking up during ungodly hours of the night, screaming and soaked in a cold sweat had become a sort of ritual for him. During the more mild nights, he would wake up a sobbing mess, memories of the life he and Harry had shared flashing behind his eyelids.

A traitor tear slipped from the corner of his eye and traveled down his cheek. The familiar ache is his chest finding its way to the surface once again, remembering what had become of that lovely fall day.  
\--

He remembered reaching that alleyway by Tesco’s, just down the street from their flat; seeing Harry retreating into the darkness in the back of the alley and how his features immediately softened as he saw Louis round the corner; Nick shouting at Harry, the only part he heard being, “If I can’t have you, no one will!” right before a single shot rang out in the night air. 

He remembered the world blurring around him, how time slowed down and colours faded, as he watched Harry’s lanky body crumble to the ground; how Nick had dropped his gun and rushed out past Louis.

He remembered reaching the young boy sprawled on the concrete that was his Harry and falling to his knees, carefully pulling the younger boy into his arms and pushing the sweaty curls off his forehead with his free hand.

That’s when the tears started flowing. They fell freely down his face and Louis couldn’t help but notice how cold Harry’s hand was as he brought it up to wipe the tears from Louis’ face. He leaned down to kiss at his face as Harry began singing, “Kiss it all better, I’m not ready to go. It’s not your fault, Lou, you didn’t know.”

Lowering his head to press his forehead to Harry’s, he cried, “Everything will be alright,” and then an even softer, “I love you, Hazza,” before ghosting his lips gently over Harry’s.

It was silent for a moment before Harry choked out a light, “I love you, boo,” followed by more soft singing, “Stay with me until I fall asleep?” Louis was nodding furiously as soon as the first word had left Harry’s lips. He pulled the curly-haired boy impossibly closer whispering a stream of “I love you”s into his ear. Harry’s “Sing to me?” was followed by an immediate “Yes, yes, darling. Of course.” So Louis sang. 

All too soon, Louis felt Harry’s breathing stagger. Sitting up straighter, Louis was slightly confused when he saw the faint smirk playing on Harry’s lips. “Kiss me, you fool,” Harry whispered. Smiling at the memory, Louis obliged quickly and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips, his heart still fluttering at the gesture, even after nearly four years. Pulling away, he couldn’t help the choked sob that escaped his lips when Harry didn’t open his eyes. 

He caught sight of Harry’s cross necklace peeking out from under his plain white (now deep red in some places) t-shirt. Louis had never believed in a higher power, but Harry had. He threw his head back, tears glazing his cheeks, and stared up into the moonlit sky screaming, “Where are you now, God, huh!? Where are you!?” His voice died back to a whisper, “Where are you?”

Taking the time to glance around the alley for the first time, the glint of Nick’s gun caught his eye. His rage grew. Louis lowered Harry to the ground, pulling the boy’s key ring from his pocket and planting one final, chaste kiss to Harry’s lips before picking up the abandoned weapon and setting off to find Nick.

He had found Nick, sleeping, at his flat. With his back to Louis, Louis raised the gun and pulled the trigger. But he couldn’t stop. He kept shooting until nothing more would release. He hadn’t heard Nick pleading for him to stop after the first shot had grazed his hip. He lost count after three. 

Falling to his knees for the second time that night, Louis began sobbing into his hands, calling Harry’s name in between gasps.

\--  
Now, he sits behind prison bars, twenty-five to life and Harry’s not in his arms. He couldn’t bring him back with a bullet to the heart in the back of the man that tore his world apart. He holds on to their memories, because that’s all he has left.

**Author's Note:**

> this oneshot is based off of the song Kiss It All Better by He Is We.
> 
> here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXPx8b4rgko
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> please feel free to send me a message :)
> 
> :) .x


End file.
